zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Duan Chang Ren
Tian Hong Long (田紅龍), more commonly known as Duan Chang Ren (斷腸人), is a mysterious and humorous man who runs a food stall. Whenever Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu have a hard time understanding things, he gives them useful advices, but also makes terrible jokes that sometimes provoke them. Everytime the three of them order something, Duan Chang Ren would always say "don't regret after you've ordered" (點了就别後梅 / Diǎn le jiù bié hòu mé''i) and sometimes he also said "Straight to it!" (馬上来 / ''ma shang lai). History Duan Chang Ren was once a powerful fighter during his young age, but gave up his abilities in order to protect himself from his evil twin brother, Hei Long. Duan Chang Ren's real name is "Hong Long" (紅龍 / Red Dragon). He changed his name to Duan Chang Ren after he relinquished his powers. Substitute Teacher After Tian Xin is taken to safety, Duan Chang Ren becomes the class' substitute homeroom teacher under the name "Duan Chang Ren" (段常仁). Because he can speak Wu Xiong's gorilla language, he becomes the second interpreter for the class, the first being Cai Yun Han. While he takes care of the Ultimate Class, he discovers mysterious things about the principal. In episode 20, Hei Long captures him to hold him as a hostage. Later Life ''The X-Family'' After the events of KO One, he goes back to running his food stall and only appears a few times in the sequel. He first appears in round 29 of The X-Family, where he first meets Xiu and offers free "Pearl Milk Tea" (珍珠 奶茶), coming from his dog named Zhen Zhu (珍珠). He ended up drinking it himself. In round 42, he helps Xiu figure out his semi-insane brother's riddle about Key Man - the main object that will have the power to close the door between the dimensions. ''KO One Return'' When Da Dong returned to the Gold Dimension after a Timequake, he realised that 10 years have passed. Duan Chang Ren was the only person he found after the Timequake. Duan Chang Ren played a significant role helping Da Dong learn about the truth that caused all his Power-user friends to disappear. Duan Chang Ren became the only person Da Dong could turn to in times of need and was the only person he could confide in. However, eventually he was revealed to be Hei Long in disguise, as the real Duan Chang Ren had sacrificed himself to seal away the Dimensional Door. Alternate Counterparts The Iron Dimension Duan Chang Ren has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension named Ye Si Ren, Xia Tian's father. Like Duan Chang Ren, he gave up his powers for his own reasons. The Silver Dimension Duan Chang Ren's second alternate counterpart resides in the Silver Dimension. He goes by the name Sun Jian, and runs Jiang Dong High School as its headmaster. Also, being the father of Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang. It is later revealed that he indeed had an alternate counterpart named Sun Jian in the Silver Dimension, but he was killed seventeen years ago. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:Support characters Category:Muggles Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters Category:KO One Return characters